


Tease

by katrint



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Claiming, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Jealousy, M/M, Mates, Mating, Pack Dynamics, Porn With Plot, Possessive Behavior, Possessive!Derek, Teasing, Top Derek, jealous!Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 10:23:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/621077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katrint/pseuds/katrint
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is used to Derek being all growly, claiming and rough when he gets jealous, but when something that usually would make Derek all the above happens, and Derek shows no interest in Stiles whatsoever, Stiles starts to worry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tease

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fanfic I've ever written, so I'm hoping it's at least a little good *crossing fingers*. It's a part of a series I'm working on, but this just popped into my head as I was writing another part, and it wouldn't leave me alone...

Stiles was desperate. He really shouldn't be the one who was, but he was.

He had only meant it as a joke when he had spoken the words. At least a little bit.

''Fine!'' Stiles had yelled at Derek. ''Be that way!'' ''But I tell you what, you won't get to lay a finger on this before you do it!'' he remarked, pointing to his ass. Derek had just casually left the room. 

That had been more than two weeks ago. Stiles had only asked Derek to come with him to his mothers bestfriends sons birthday (yes, really), but Derek had refused. Not only had he refused, he had also refused to let Stiles go. 

Now, Stiles knew Derek was the jealous type. He was the type of guy, that if anyone looked at Stiles a certain way, he would become all growly, teeth elongating and claws becoming visible. Stiles couldn't really blame him, I mean come on, he had a good looking ass, who more than once had become the staring object of several people. Several people who had attempted to touch it had ended up in the hospital. Derek was that type.

But refusing to let him go to the birthday party just beacuse Joachim had kissed Stiles on one ocassion? That was just wro...

Ok, fine. Derek may have had a point in not wanting him to go. But still! He didn't have to be such a dick about it.

Stiles had ended up going alone to the party, and actually had a pretty good time. He still liked Joachim, the guy was funny to hang out with. What he hadn't expected when he came home, was to not find Derek there. As in, Derek was not waiting for Stiles in his room, all growly and possessive and ready to claim him on the spot. That made Stiles worry. 

\-------------------------------------- 000 --------------------------------------

He didn't see Derek before the next pack meeting some days later. He gave Isaac a ride, the werewolf always decent company. (I bet he would have come with me to the party...) They met up with the others by Derek's house, and entered it together. Derek was no where to be seen, but apperantly none of the others was worried about this, and they all just lounged in the livingroom before Derek appeared 20 minutes later.

Stiles didn't even get a 'hello' kiss. 

As soon as the meeting ended, everyone left, but Stiles decided to stay behind. 

''Hey sourwolf, everything alright?'' Stiles asked, in his not-bothering-beating-around-the-bush way. Derek just looked at him. 

''Why wouldn't it be?'' he asked, an eyebrow raised, crossing his arms over his chest. 

''Oh, nothing,'' Stiles said quickly, but then his annoying disease called never-being-able-to-think-about-his-words-before-he-spoke-them kicked in. ''Just, you know, wondering why I haven't seen you around lately.'' Dammit! And Stiles that had planned on staying cool and not let Derek know he was worried. He hated his brain sometimes. 

''I've been busy,'' was Derek's short reply, before he turned around and walked towards the main door. ''I'm meeting someone in 20 minutes, just lock the door when you leave.'' And with that, he was gone, leaving Stiles alone in the big livingroom with his jealous thoughts of 'Who is my werewolf meeting?' and 'I'm horny...'

The next time Stiles actually spoke to Derek, it had been about a week. That was the longest Stiles had gone without some form of sexual act with Derek since the incident about six months ago, and he would never admit that it was driving him crazy. 

It didn't help that he would see Derek everywhere. And more often than not with somone. Stiles was not happy about that. The first time he saw it, Scott, Allison any he was at a café after school. They were doing homework, meaning Stiles was desperatly looking down at his science book to save himself eternal nightmares from watching Scott and Allison share spit. Ugh.

Then Derek had walked in. Stiles felt it before he saw it. It was weird, he thought, that he always was able to sense Derek, but it was usefull sometimes. Turning around in his chair, a lump formed in his throat as he took in the sight before him. That was Margaret. The lady from the police station's frontdesk. And Derek.

Derek was with Margaret. Drinking coffee. Talking. Laughing. Derek was even smiling at her! Stiles saw red, and before Scott could stop him, Stiles was marching over to their table.

Derek didn't look up when he approached, but Stiles knew Derek knew he was there. How could he not? Derek could smell it when he was trying not to cry after watching The notebook. (Which was a very manly movie to watch, thank you very much). How could he not smell a fuming Stiles marching towards him?

''Derek,'' Stiles said as he laid a hand on his shoulder. Derek just looked up at him.

''Stiles,'' he barely greeted, befor looking back at the slu... at Margaret, Stiles corrected himself. 

''Hi, Stiles,'' Margaret greeted, unaware of the tension between the two males. 

''Hey,'' Stiles nodded, and then he saw it. The little flash of jealousy Stiles knew and loved more than he loved his dad's lasagna. And he loved his dad's lasagna. 

Derek was trying to make Stiles jealous. He was respecting Stiles words of not laying a hand on him, but Derek had never been able to keep his hands of Stiles. Not even before they got together; he was always pushing Stiles up against walls, desperatly trying not to devour him whole. That's why Derek had been avoiding him. 

Stiles brain raced. And being the snarky bastard he was, he soon came up with a devious little plan. This would be fun...

''I haven't seen you around lately,'' Stiles suddenly told Margaret, leaning over and hugging her, to both her and Derek's surprise if the small sound Derek made in the back of his throat were anything to go by. 

Margaret patted him awkwardly on the back, but her smile softened. ''I haven't seen you much around either, kid,'' she smiled, and Stiles inwardly rolled his eyes. Really? Kid? He was tempted to tell her all the different ways he had been fucked by Derek, so much so he could probably put the Kama Sutra to shame, but he had a feeling Derek wouldn't appriciate that. Not that he understood why. Derek should totally be flattered if he'd told her. Stiles shook his head a bit. Now was not the time to think about sex with Derek. 

A few more lines of polite conversation was excanged, before Stiles got up from the table, totally proud of how he had been able to ignore Derek, when he wanted nothing more than to turn around in his chair and jump him. Somehow, he thought Derek wouldn't really appriciate that either. That, or he'd carry Stiles outside and into his car and fuck him hard in the back seat. Stiles wouldn't mind that last option at all, only problem being, you know, there were about 20-30 other people in the cafè, not to mention Margaret was working with his did and all that...

But Stiles was on a mission, and he wasn't about to mess this up.

''Hey, I have some trouble understanding my science homework, and I know you're really good with science and all that...'' Stiles trailed off, waiting for Derek to take the hint. 

Sometimes Stiles honestly forgot what a dick Derek could be if he wanted.

''Science isn't really my thing,'' Derek said, eyes cast down at the table, still ignoring Stiles. ''Besides, I'm busy tonight,'' Derek finished. Stiles had to seriously contain himself from gaping. Was Derek serious? Would he really blow off a chance to fuck Stiles just to spend time with the boring, middel-aged woman who worked behind the counter at the local sheriff's office and spent her days watching Day's of our lives? 

Fine. 

Two could play that game.

\-------------------------------------- 000 --------------------------------------

Okay, apparently only one could play that game.

By the time two weeks had passed, Stiles was horny about 99.9 percent of the day, and he spent about all his time fantasizing about Derek, and the rest jacking off to images of his so-called boyfriend. He would have blisters on his hands if he didn't stop this madness soon. 

That was the only thing that had him swallowing his pride. That, and the fact that Erica was threathening to kill him if he didn't go talk to Derek, who apparently was even grumpier than usual. Which was really saying something. 

And therefor Stiles currently found himself on the porch to Derek's restored house, carefully knocking on the door and trying not to freak out. Why was he so nervous? 

Derek opened. Without a shirt. Stiles didn't stare, and he definitely didn't get harder than he already was in his pants. The feeling of happiness that came from seeing his boyfriend for the first time in such a long time (at least to Stiles it was a loooong time), made him realize just how much he had missed Derek. 

Derek didn't say anything, just opened the door wider and went inside again. By the time Stiles had managed to get his libido at least somewhat under control and stepped inside the house, Derek had put a black tee on, and was lounging on the sofa, watching TV. Stiles didn't say anything, for once, and just sat down on the couch as far away from Derek as possible. He just needed a little time to figure out how he was gonna do this. How he was gonna make Derek want him again. 

A chilling realization flashed through him. What if Derek had... with Margaret? Was that why he hadn't seeked out Stiles for two whole weeks? Maybe he was getting satisfied by someone else... That made Stiles freeze in his seat.

Derek shifted a bit closer to Stiles, as if to reassure him somehow. Stiles knew Derek probably could sense his distress. And the fact that he immediately moved a couple of inches towards Stiles, just to make him feel a bit better, had Stiles feeling like shit for suspecting Derek would ever do such a thing. Of course Derek wasn't cheating on him!

After some minutes had passed, and Stiles had had the chance to calm down and re-arrange his thought a bit, he suddenly remembered that wonderful thought he had had at the cafè. He was gonna see just how much heat Derek could actually take... and with heat, Stiles meant: 

How much Stiles hotness could Derek take???

He started out slow. A movie was rolling over the TV screen, perfect for Stiles plan. That would keep Derek at least pretending he wasn't paying attention to Stiles. He let his shoes drop to the floor, pulling his feet underneath him and getting comfortable on the couch, stretching a bit, and exaggerated the small moan that escaped his lips.

Derek totally ignored him. 

The fact that Derek didn't even look the slightest bit upset, made Stiles pout for a second. Usually, Derek wouldn't let Stiles alone for a second when they watched TV. He would lay down on his back, always pulling Stiles on top of his chest, leaving Stiles feeling like a complete sap, but secretly loving it. He always felt so safe, when feeling Derek's warm, muscled chest rising and falling rhythmically underneath him. Derek would run his hands up and down Stiles' back, ribs and ass, often leaving the werewolf aroused as Stiles moaned at the feeling of his hands. Derek would bury his face in Stiles neck, breathing in his scent, sometimes sucking small marks onto Stiles neck and collarbone, never really paying attention to the TV. 

Now, the TV seemed like the most interesting thing in the world to Derek. Stiles sighed. He had to go harder to work. 

Stretching again, he carefully laid his feet in Derek's lap, testing the waters. Derek didn't seem to mind, so Stiles carefully and totally not noticeable turned around. Suddenly loosing his balance, his head plopped down into Derek's lap. Stiles swore under his breath, but noticed that Derek had gone completly still. He wasn't even breathing. Stiles took that as a good sign. Sort of.

Getting comfortable in Derek's lap, Stiles pretended to re-focus on the TV, but didn't really pay attention. He continued with his plan. 

Yawning, he turned his head a little, getting more snug against Derek's thighs. Ever so slowly, Stiles inched his head further back, until he was lying snuggly on Derek's groin. To his delight, he found Derek was half-hard. But then he was pushed off. 

Stiles startled a bit at that. He suddenly found himself on the other side of the couch again, Derek now sitting even further away from him, and was that... Yup. Derek's eyes had a light red tint to them. That was definitely a good sign. Stiles tried his best not to grin. Which he totally failed at.

Derek turned to look at him. He didn't look amused. He looked almost annoyed. Stiles snapped his head to pretend he was focusing on the TV so fast he feared his head would fall off and roll over the floor, and that wasn't really a turn on, now was it?

Derek definitely wouldn't think so. Sitting a bit closer to his boyfriend, Stiles thought that 'discreetly' maybe wasn't the best way to approach his cockblocking boyfriend. Oh my god, Stiles never thought he would use the word cockblock and Derek in the same sentence, but there you go. Un-miracles happened too, it seemed.

Then Stiles had another idea. What better way to get his boyfriend to fuck him than going after all his weekspots? Stiles mischievously eyed the spot behind Derek's ear he knew would make his boyfriend throw him against the couch and screw him into the cushions. Slowly leaning over, like a predator not wanting to scare its pray, Stiles was just about to let his soft lips encircle the spot when Derek pushed him away.

''Can I help you?'' he asked, annoyed voice topped of with a worldclass frown painting his face. Stiles was a bit stunned. 

Fine. He would show Derek.

Getting up from the couch, Stiles went upstairs to the bathroom. He looked himself over in the mirror. He looked a bit tired, and, to his horror, he realized sexually frustrated was not a good look on him. He sighed. If this didn't work, nothing would. He pulled the hoodie over his head, letting it fall to the ground. Next he unzipped his jeans, letting them pool around his ankles before stepping out of them. He didn't look too bad in tight, black boxer briefs, he had to admit. The material fit snuggly against his ass, and it even felt comfortable. He also wore a tight, black t-shirt, who rode slightly up his stomach. Around their six month anniversary, Stiles had realized that Derek had some sort of weird kink about Stiles stomach. For some reason, the werewolf got all hot and flustered whenever Stiles would walk around without a shirt, and he would practically worship his stomach when they were in bed. Luckily, the t-shirt revealed his flat stomach perfectly. He grinned into the mirror, before realizing he looked like some kind of molester like that, and quickly wiped it off his face before returning downstairs. Derek was still watching TV.

Stiles walked slowly into the livingroom, eyes plastered to the TV as well, but not missing the way Derek's eyes roamed over him. When his boyfriend shifted slightly, his legs moving a bit to hide the obvious bulge in his jeans, Stiles had to bite his lip to keep from smiling. He sat down beside Derek.

''I was hot,'' Stiles explained, not missing the way Derek just nodded, pointedly looking at the TV screen, as if the electronic device had personally offended him. Stiles inwardly cheered a bit. Now was the time to bring out the big guns. Figurativly speaking.

''Could I get something to drink?'' Stiles asked, knowing he really didn't have to ask. 

''You know where to find it,'' Derek answered gruffly. Stiles nodded, and rose slightly from the couch. Instead of going around the couch and then into the kitchen, Stiles made sure to lean heavily over Derek as he tried to climb over him. He halfway straddled the werewolf, making sure his stomach was visible and in eyesight of Derek, and slowly moved towards the kitchen. 

He yelped when he was pulled roughly into Derek's lap, the hands on his hips almost bruising. He was suddenly face to face with the gorgeous growling face of one pissed off/turned-on Derek Hale. Before Stiles had time to open his mouth to 'complain' about the manhandlig, Derek's lips were covering his. And just like that all coherent thoughts fled Stiles' mind as he hungrily kissed his boyfriend back. Said boyfriend growled into his mouth, the sound going straight to Stiles' already hard cock, before he suddenly turned them and pressed Stiles into the couch, rubbing their hard-on's together. Stiles moaned into Derek's mouth, knowing his boyfriend liked it when he was loud. Derek let his tounge slide against Stiles' lower lip before biting it, willing him to open his mouth. Stiles opened up to him and it was heaven, feeling Derek's slick tongue sliding against his, immediately taking control. Stiles loved the feeling. After weeks of not being touched, feeling Derek against him was beyond incredible. The sound that went through Derek's chest sounded close to a fucking purr. 

Stiles had to pull away when air became necessery, but Derek didn't let his lips go for long. Stiles just had time to catch his breath before Derek dived back in, Stiles' lips already red and puffy. When he pulled back, Stiles whined low in his throat, and the wolf made a pleased sound. 

''You fucking tease,'' Derek growled, sounding almost pained. Stiles couldn't help but smile a little, a moan wretched from him as Derek brought his hips grinding down on Stiles'. Attacking his neck, Stiles let his head fall back against the soft cushions of the sofa as he let Derek mark him. He whimpered a bit in pain as Derek's teeth pierced his skin lightly, then sucking on the mark he left. He drew away slightly, blowing on the mark wet with saliva, drawing a shiver from Stiles wich ran through his entire body. Derek smiled down at his shivering mate, pupils already dilated in pure want. 

Stiles couldn't take much more of the teasing. It'd been too long since Derek had touched him, and Stiles was already about to burst. He didn't think coming in his tight boxers would impress Derek much. Screw his teenage hormones and raging libido!

''Derek,'' Stiles whined, so turned on he thought he was actually going to die. Derek smirked.

''A little eager tonight?'' he asked, as casual as if he'd asked someone about the weather. Stiles scowled at him.  
''Fuck you,'' Stiles mumbled, cursing himself for blushing.

''Actually,'' Derek answered, still that casual tone in his voice, ''I was thinking about fucking you.'' His voice dropped on the last word, causing another shiver to run through Stiles. 

He rolled his eyes. He was about to tell Derek exactly what he thought about his cheesy lines, when Derek suddenly dissapered. Stiles didn't get the time to process where his boyfriend had gone before he felt his boxers being yanked off, followed by a hot mouth encirling him. Stiles almost arched of the couch, moaning loudly into the livingroom. He was immensely thankful Derek didn't have any neighbours. The moaning only seemed to make Derek more eager, and he took Stiles all the way in, not bothering to tease him. When he swallowed around him, Stiles whimpered, and pushed at Derek's shoulders. 

''Derek, I-I'm gonna come,'' he warned, weakly pushing at Derek's shoulders, not wanting it to be over just yet. Derek wasn't willing to let go though. He sucked even harder, and reached up to run a thumb along Stiles balls. Stiles came hard, shouting. Derek swallowed it all, and continued sucking lightly until Stiles couldn't give anymore. 

When he was done, he sat up on his knees, licking his lips, practically purring at the taste of his mate. Stiles looked at him through hooded eyes. He knew if Derek was this eager to get him off, he was about to lose his control. And a Derek without his control, was a fucking sexmachine. Stiles grinned. He had barely time to catch his breath before Derek wrenched his shirt of, his own following next. Stiles took a moment to enjoy his boyfriend's physique, but it wasn't long before Derek ducked again, finding an already hard nipple, and sucking on it hard before biting the other one. Stiles let out a lazy groan, running his hands through Derek's hair, tugging a little. Derek growled, licking a path up to Stiles jaw. Stiles laughed a little at the tickling sensation, and experimentally rolled his already hard-again cock into Derek. That emitted another loud growl from the werewolf, the sound never failing to turn Stiles on. 

''You gonna fuck me?'' Stiles whispered into Derek's ear, knowing exactly what to do to get his lover even more exited. Derek rolled his hips again, as if to answer 'you bet', before attacking Stiles' neck again, letting his tounge press hard against the little spot on Stiles neck that always made him arch his back. Stiles ran his nails down Derek's back in pleasure, feeling him shake a little. 

Feeling a bit experimental, he did something he'd never done before, and flipped them over. The surprised little yelp from Derek delighted Stiles, and before the wolf could say anything Stiles stole a passionate kiss, letting his tounge slip into Derek's mouth, silencing him for once. Distracting his lover, Stiles reached down and unzipped Derek's dark jeans, pulling them as well as his boxers down his thighs. 

''You want me to ride you, Derek?'' Stiles breathed huskily into Derek's ear, feeling the wolf tremble. He was honestly surprised Derek let him stay in control like this, but he was enjoying every second of it. 

''Want me to bounce up and down on your hard cock, making you come deep inside my ass?'' he continued, feeling wonderfully filthy. Derek's answering whimper was so desperate, Derek actually sounded like he was in pain. Looking down at Derek's huge cock, it stood out proud and angry, and Stiles felt another wave of want rush through him, knowing Derek could feel it as well. Straddling Derek's lap, Stiles looked around for something he could use as a lubricant. The lavender bodylotion Allison alway carried in her purse was laying on the table beside the couch, and Stiles hesitated for a second. But feeling Derek jerk up into him had him instantly reaching for the lotion. He was in no condition to be picky. Squirting some onto his fingers, Stiles looked into Derek's eyes, before he slowly pushed one finger inside himself. It felt good, but it wasn't enough. He was about to push in another one, when Derek decided he wasn't going to just watch. Stealing some of the lotion, he pushed one of his own fingers into Stiles. Derek's fingers were bigger than his, and Stiles moaned at the slight strecth. Derek was in a hurry, apparently, and wasn't slow in adding a second finger, then a third. Stiles groaned, suddenly so full, and was about to take his own finger out.

''Don't,'' Derek growled, and Stiles looked into his lovers eyes. 

''Fuck yourself on our fingers,'' Derek rasped, voice low and husky. Stiles moaned at his words and complied, bouncing slowly on their fingers. Derek pressed a long finger against his prostate with just enough force to almost make him come again, and Stiles was not to proud to beg.

''Please!'' he panted, not being able to take much more, desperate for Derek to fuck him properly.

''Please what?'' Derek groaned, needing to hear the words. ''What do you want, Stiles?'' he husked. 

''You! I-I want you, so bad Derek,'' Stiles begged, breath coming in rasping pants. ''I want you to fuck me, please Derek.'' Stiles was on the verge of tears now, so desperate to feel Derek buried deep inside him. 

''You want to ride me, fuck yourself on me, you know what to do,'' Derek rasped. Stiles knew how much of his control Derek let go of in order to let Stiles do what he wanted. Otherwise Derek would have flipped them over and be buried deep inside Stiles a long time ago, fucking him relentlessly. Instead, he allowed Stiles to do what he wanted, to be in control. Stiles felt an overwhelming wave of affection for his darkhaired lover, and pulling their fingers out, he placed a soft kiss on Derek's lips, silently thanking him for trusting him this much. Derek accepted the kiss, placing one of his own on Stiles' lips. 

Getting some more lotion, Stiles was fast with slicking up his boyfriend and placing himself on top of Derek. Guiding Derek's cock to his hole, Stiles slowly lowered himself. Derek hissed as his tip slid inside his mate. Stiles let Derek sink all the way in, wincing slightly in pain at the stretch. He looked at Derek, who were struggling against the red wanting to pool into his eyes, struggling against the desire to just fuck relentlessly up into Stiles. 

Experimentally raising himself a little, Stiles almost startled at Derek's loud moan. He obviously had missed this just as much as Stiles, if not more. Derek wasn't some teenager who had time to spend his days jacking off, and if Stiles knew Derek right, he hadn't even touched himself for the last two weeks. Feeling a grim satisfaction at that, Stiles raised himself until Derek almost slipped out, before slamming back down again. Derek almost howled, throwing his head back against the couch. Setting up a brutal pace, Stiles fucked himself on Derek's cock, riding up and down, making sure to clench around Derek whenever he slammed home. 

Stiles knew he wouldn't last much longer, the way he had angled Derek's cock to hit his prostate sending him towards the edge faster then he wanted. But looking down at Derek, he could see Derek was close as well. Leaning down and pressing his lips against Derek's, Stiles moaned Derek's name into his mouth as he came so hard he thought he might pass out. 

The clenching of Stiles' muscles had Derek franticly fucking up into his mate, coming only seconds after Stiles. 

They lay there, panting, Stiles resting his weight on Derek. Eventually, Derek shifted on the couch, pulling Stiles with him and letting him lay across his body. Pulling up a blanket, Derek draped it around their bodies. He planted a soft kiss to Stiles forhead as the teen came back to himself. 

''Mm, guess you didn't get tired of me after all,'' Stiles mumbled against Derek's chest. Derek looked down at him, confused. 

''What?''

''Seeing as you were avoiding me, flirting with others and refusing to touch me or let me near you,'' Stiles rambled on, not noticing the frown on Derek's face. ''I thought you were getting tired of me,'' he finished, trying and failing at not sounding a bit hurt. 

''Stiles, you told me I couldn't touch you,'' Derek reminded him.

''What? I would never do that,'' Stiles argued, knowing just as well as Derek that he had. 

''You told me if I didn't go to that kids birthday, I wasn't allowed to touch you,'' Derek snorted, taking on that unamused voice again. 

''Well...'' Stiles said, suddenly laughing a little. ''You of all people should know not to listen to me,'' he said, rubbing his nose against Derek's nipple, lightly biting at it. Derek shivered a bit. 

''Hey, you idiot,'' Derek told him, not ready to go for round two just yet. ''Don't joke about stuff like that. You know I wouldn't do anything to you that you didn't want,'' he said, making Stiles feel a bit guilty, knowing the words were true. 

''I know, I'm sorry,'' Stiles said seriously. Then he started laughing again. Derek rolled his eyes, and reached for the remote. 

''It was fun watching you try to resist me, though,'' Stiles laughed, as Derek tuned up the volume. 

''Like you could ever resist my witty charm''.

''Shut up, Stiles.''

''Or amazing ass.''

''Stiles!''  
''Fine,'' Stiles said, getting comfortable against Derek's warm chest. ''Just saying.''

Derek lightly whacked him on the head with the remote. Stiles just laughed. They watched whatever was on the TV for a while.

''You're going to stay inside me all night?'' Stiles suddenly interrupted, pointing out the fact Derek was still burried deep inside him. Derek sighed.

''And if I am?'' he asked, sounding extremly comfortable with their current position.

''I'm not complaining,'' Stiles said fast, and hid his smile against Derek's chest.


End file.
